


A Smashing Good Time

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1 & SGA
Genre: Gen, Involves a seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over on one of my writing lists, several members are ill and have either gone through surgeries or going to or are having other issues. Watermelon Bowling was done the last time and was brought up again. And anyone who wanted to post stories, art, etc. could. So I came up with this for a laugh or two. Hope you enjoy it!<br/>From Jack's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smashing Good Time

Well the kids are all here, and I mean the grown-ups as well. But watching the pandemonium going on, I can’t tell them apart.  
  
I decided, or should I say that Daniel made the decision, that it’d be cool to have a picnic. So I in my infinite wisdom agreed. What was I thinking?  
  
Anyway, I’m working the grill, and no folks I am not burning anything... yet. Sam and Teyla, oh did I forget to mention that Daniel wanted some of the Atlantis team invited as well? But I digress. The ladies are organizing the food everyone has pitched in with.  
  
And I see we’ve bought out all the watermelons from the local grocery store. It was my bright idea, aside for using them for fruit salads, to have a watermelon eating contest and a smashing contest. Daniel also wanted a watermelon bowling contest. Bowling? Whatever.  
  
But again, what was I thinking because someone else better deal with the clean up that I know is going to be involved once all the contests are over with.  
  
When I look over at the Kodak moment going on with Daniel, Teal’c, and is that McKay for God’s sake with watermelon all over his face? What a picture! They’re all covered in smashed watermelon from head to toe.  
  
“Hey McKay!” I shouted through the haze of smoke billowing from my grill. “You sure you’re not allergic to those?” I laughed at the man’s wide-eyed deer in the headlights look my question got.  
  
“I don’t think so?” McKay shouted back to me. “At least, it’s never come up before this.” I merely grinned at his answer. I observed him looking around until he spotted Doctor Keller.  
  
“Hey, Jennifer! I’m not allergic to watermelons am I?” McKay looked uncomfortable. I tried not to laugh.  
  
“Little late to be worrying about that now, Rodney.” She shook her head sadly at the man. “You’ve been licking that stuff off your face for the past half hour.”  
  
“Oh well,” McKay rolled his eyes. “If I haven’t broken out in hives or gone into anaphylactic shock by now than I feel I’m safe.”  
  
“I don’t want you to get sick,” Daniel seemed worried. That’s my boy! “This was supposed to be fun.”  
  
“It is, Daniel. Stop frowning like that.” McKay patted the top of my kid’s head. For being seven, Danny’s on the short side and seems to bring the maternal or paternal instinct out of nearly everyone that comes into his vicinity... McKay’s no exception. What a wonder!  
  
“Who’s winning this thing?” Colonel Sheppard drawled as I noticed him smirk at the three competitors.  
  
“Teal’c.” I heard someone else announce as I nearly did in the burgers I was grilling. I better pay more attention to my cooking skills before everyone boycotts.  
  
“Okay then, who’s winning at watermelon bowling?” I could listen and cook at the same time. So I heard Sheppard asking around. I was wondering why he didn’t sign up to play any games. But he’s a smart guy like me and probably didn’t want to get all messed up.  
  
“I won!” Carson Beckett announced proudly as he held up a dented watermelon like he had been awarded the Oscar.  
  
I heard congratulations making the rounds for both Teal’c and Beckett. Which left me wondering about the other game.  
  
“Let’s start the watermelon eating contest!” I believe that was Ronon’s voice calling out.  
  
“Before we eat?” Ah. Walter, clearly the voice of reason.  
  
“Not yet, we’re going to have real food first.” Now that was Carter... the other voice of reason. “That is, if the General hasn’t burnt all the hamburgers and steaks.” Now that was damn uncalled for her to say. Guess I’ll let that remark slide this time.  
  
“O’Neill.” I glanced over to my friendly Jaffa and quirked a questioning brow his way while I tried not to choke on the smoke. “Yes, T?” I swatted at a bee that buzzed past me. Of course I missed and nearly knocked over my grill in the process.  
  
“Are you in need of assistance?” I couldn’t tell whether he was asking that because he was hungry or he was afraid all I’d be serving up would be burnt offerings.  
  
“Doin’ fine, big guy. Everything’s nearly done.”  
  
“I see,” Teal’c replied grimly. I’m not sure he believed me. “Why don’t you, Daniel and McKay go get cleaned up.” I eyed the watermelon stains on his clothes and the others weren’t much better off. “Indeed.”  
  
He walked away and gathered the other two inside to change. It was a smart idea of Carter’s to remind everyone to bring a second set of clothes just in case they got too dirty playing the games.  
  
I’m minding my own business when suddenly a watermelon plops down in pieces on top of my feet. I looked down, pulled a face and when I glanced back up again it was to be greeted by a very worried looking Ferretti.  
  
“Sorry, Jack.”  
  
“No you’re not.”  
  
“Want me to get your other pair of sneakers?”  
  
“Uh uh.” I shoved the spatula in his capable hands. “Man the grill until I get back.”  
  
“Whatever you say.” Lou started flipping burgers while I squished my way toward the back patio. On the way there I ran into Beckett. “Hi, Doc.”  
  
“General,” the doctor nodded his head at me. “Fine picnic. It was a great idea, sir.  
  
“Yeah, well, Danny and I collaborated on it.”  
  
“Still, it was nice of you to have included some of us.”  
  
“That would be Danny’s idea,” I winced. “For some reason the kid likes McKay.” That comment had Beckett bellow loudly with laughter. What did I say that was so funny?  
  
“No one understands it either. Rodney’s always felt intimidated by Doctor Jackson and Colonel Carter’s brain power. His feelings of inadequacies get the better of him sometimes and he acts out.  
  
“That’s putting it mildly,” I offered and waved him to continue.  
  
“Ever since Daniel’s accident, Rodney’s jealousy seemed pushed aside and he’s reached out to the wee one as a friend much to all of our surprises.”  
  
“Truly miracles do happen,” I responded dryly. My wit, for the moment, seems to have deserted me. Glancing back over at Lou, I saw him rescue one of my steaks from obscurity and knew it was time to get back to my job, but I still haven’t changed my sneakers. “Hey, Lou! You burn em’... you eat em’!” I got a spatula waved at me for that.  
  
Facing the doctor again, I held out a squishy foot. “Gotta change.” That had him laughing again.  
  
“Talk to you later, General O’Neill.”  
  
Going inside, I spotted my extra pair of Skechers by the door. Slipping them on, I headed back outside only to collide with a small projectile. “Whoa, buddy!”  
  
“Jack!” Daniel then wrapped his arms around my middle tightly. “This is the bestest day!”  
  
“Don’t know if _bestest_ qualifies as a word but yeah,” I ruffled his hair, “it’s the _bestest_!”  
  
The End


End file.
